The present invention relates to Christmas lights or garden lamp and more particularly to a propped up lamp string wound with rolled up tapes.
A string of Christmas lights is used to wind on a Christmas tree or to hang a shaped up object to provide cosmetic effect. It would not make a shape itself because there is no any prop to support it. Ideally, if there is a prop made of flexible material such as the metal wire to prop it, the string of Christmas lights can be made into different shapes. However, the prop could not integrate with the lamp string if there is nothing to bind it.
The present invention has a main object to provide a propped up lamp string wound with rolled up tapes in which a plurality of clamp member are obliquely clipped on the prop, at regular intervals for engaging with the sockets of the lamp string and the electric wires of the string are parallel wound with the prop by a rolled up tape. So that they are integrated with each other and looks beatified.
Accordingly, the propped up lamp string wound with rolled up tapes of the present invention comprises generally a string of Christmas light, a flexible prop, a plurality of clamp members obliquely clipped on the prop at regular intervals for engaging the sockets of the string of Christmas lights on one by one basis. The electric wires of the string are parallel depended on the prop and wound by the rolled up tapes which is previously shaped into a pencil like roller so as to be convenient to wind on the prop. After the winding of the tape on the prop and the electric wires, they are heated to get integrated with each other, due to the flexibility of the prop, the propped up lamp string can be able to make different shapes of patterns.